1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an information addition system capable of associating a variety of information as additional information with personal information relating to communication by an electronic device using a mobile communication terminal to indicate to a user the information useful for the user in various timings and modes and to the mobile communication terminal having the personal information and the additional information.
2. Description of the Related Art
General mobile communication terminals manage personal information relating to communication, such as telephone numbers, e-mail addresses, or names that are registered with address books and generate outgoing-call historical information and incoming-call historical information at an outgoing call (in transmission) and at an incoming call (in reception). Mobile communication terminals having a browser function generate Web historical information when a user browses a Web page. Use of the address books, the outgoing-call and incoming-call historical information, and the Web historical information eliminates, for example, an operation of inputting a telephone number at an outgoing call, thus improving the user-friendliness and convenience of the mobile communication terminals. Meanwhile, electrical devices, such as in-vehicle devices, capable of accessing the Internet by the use of mobile communication terminals have come into practical use in recent years. Since, like the mobile communication terminals, such in-vehicle devices manage the personal information with address books etc. and generate the outgoing-call and incoming-call historical information and the Web historical information, the user-friendliness and the convenience are ensured in the in-vehicle devices.
A mobile telephone storing a variety of additional information, in addition to general outgoing-call and incoming-call historical information, such as telephone numbers and sending and receiving times of day, is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-184044 (Patent Document 1). The mobile telephone disclosed in Patent Document 1 simultaneously displays information including the presence of a call, the presence of a voice mail, the presence of a conversation record, and the presence of a recorded memo on the basis of the variety additional information, when the outgoing-call history or the incoming-call history is displayed. With this mobile telephone, it is possible for a user to easily remember matters by the presence of a dialing without a speech or by reproducing the recorded memo in the retrieval of the outgoing-call history or the incoming-call history.
However, since the mobile telephone disclosed in Patent Document 1 stores the above additional information as the outgoing-call and incoming-call historical information, the additional information can be indicated only in the retrieval of the outgoing-call history and incoming-call history. Although information concerning an in-vehicle device, acquired on the basis of the usage of the mobile telephone used for communication by the in-vehicle device, can be useful for the user, no care is directed to the use of such information in the mobile telephone disclosed in Patent Document 1. In addition, since the mobile telephone disclosed in Patent Document 1 only displays the additional information in a display unit of the mobile telephone, which is caused by the fact that no care is directed to the use of the mobile telephone for the communication by the in-vehicle device, it is necessary for a user to confirm the information with the mobile telephone in his hand and, therefore, the mobile telephone disclosed in Patent Document 1 is not desirable in view of ensuring the safety while the user drives the vehicle.